TEMAN IMPIANKU
by erika-chan sayonara
Summary: SEORANG ANAK ORANG KAYA SEDANG MENANTIKAN TEMAN IMPIANNYA,, APAKAH ITU BISA TERJADI? BAD SUMMARY


Teman Impian ku

.

**.**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Warning: gak nyam, gaje, lebay, narsis, OC, Fict Pertama**

**Genre: Friendship, Tragedy, Angts (may be)**

**Char : Karin, Himeka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ku sedih kuingin kau ada di sisi ku menemaniku..

Saat ku senang ku ingin kau bahagia bersama ku..

Itu lah teman impian ku..

Saat setelah ku baca puisi karya ku di depan kelas, semua teman dikelas ku memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah pada ku, aku hanya tersenyum dan kembali duduk di kursi ku. Perkenalkan nama ku Karin nama lengkap ku Karin Hanazono, aku kelas 8a, aku sekolah di SMP Swasta, walaupun aku berteman dengan teman-teman ku dikelas tapi mereka bukanlah seperti teman yang ku harapkan,kadang-kadang mereka hanya ingin melihat pekerjaan rumah ku saja, ada juga yang mau berteman dengan ku hanya karena uang ku, entah mengapa mereka hanya melihat ku dari kelebihan ku saja,tapi saat mereka tau kekurangan ku mereka tiba-tiba menjauhiku, aku memang tergolong keluarga orang yang cukup kaya, tapi bukankah setiap orang mempunyai kelebihan dan kekurangan sendiri. Pelajaran pun berakhir, bel sekolah pun juga sudah berbunyi aku segera memasukan buku-buku ku kedalam tas dan segera pulang kerumah. Di rumah, aku memang lebih sering sendirian,setelah nenek dan kakek ku meninggal karena sakit, dan sekarang yang ada hanya pelayan-pelayan dirumah ku, ayah dan ibu ku sibuk bekerja, mereka pulang malam saat aku sudah tidur dan pergi saat aku belum bangun, jadi aku jarang sekali berkumpul dengan mereka.

Esok harinya, seperti biasa aku hanya diam dirumah ,karena hari ini hari minggu,meskipun ini hari minggu orang tua ku masih saja sibuk bekerja, padahal dihari minggu ini biasanya banyak orang yang berkumpul bersama keluarga masing-masing, terkadang aku berpikir untuk apa menjadi orang kaya kalau tidak bisa berkumpul bersama keluarga,walau hanya satu hari saja. Setelah sarapan aku segera pergi kekamar ku, saat aku melihat keluar jendela kamarku, aku melihat seorang anak perempuan yang seumuran dengan ku yang menurutku asing 'apa dia orang yang baru pindah' pikirku, mungkin merasa diperhatikan oleh ku dia lalu menoleh kearah ku sambil tersenyum,aku hanya membalas senyumnya dengan tersenyum kembali kearahnya.

Hari ini adalah hari awal minggu yaitu hari senin ,seperti biasa aku mengisi kegiatan ku disekolah. Sesampainya aku disekolah,aku melihat seorang anak perempuan yang rasanya aku pernah melihatnya,setelah ku ingat-ingat ternyata dia adalah anak perempuan yang kemarin,saat dia melihat ku dia hanya tersenyum menyapa dan aku juga hanya tersenyum membalas sapaannya. Bel masuk pun telah berbunyi seperti biasa saat ini kami sedang berbaris untuk melaksanakan upacara bendera,setelah selesai aku langgsung pergi ke kelas, aku mengeluarkan buku pelajaran yang akan segera di ajarkan,pelajaran pertama kami adalah IPA, dan guru yang mengajar adalah walikelas kami Stella_-sensei_, saat Stella_-sensei_ masuk ke dalam kelas aku melihat anak perempuan yang tadi pagi berjalan mengikuti Stella-_sensei_, dipimpin oleh ketua kelas kami semua berdiri dan mengucapkan salam dengan serempak kepada Stella_-sensei_, bukan hanya kepada Stella_-sensei_ tapi kepada semua guru setiap kali masuk untuk mengajar, setelah selesai kami semua kembali duduk,dan Stella_-sensei_ mempersilahkan anak perempuan itu memperkalkan diri, "perkenalkan namaku Kujyo Himeka, panggil saja aku Himeka"ujarnya sambil tersenyum, Stella_-sensei_ pun mempersilah kan nya untuk duduk di samping tempat duduk ku, dan kami pun segera memulai pelajaran. Pelajaran pun berakhir, sekarang adalah waktu istirahat, diwaktu istirahat aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu ditaman sekolah,dengan membawa buku novel aku pergi ketaman sekolah,aku merasa ada yang mengikuti ku,tapi tidak ku hiraukan, saat aku duduk tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang duduk didekat ku,setelah kulihat siapa orangnya ternyata dia adalah Himeka, aku hanya tersenyum,dan memperkenalkan diri, "hai nama ku Karin Hanazono, panggil saja aku Karin" ujarku, dia hanya tersenyum,"kamu sendirian aja"katanya, "iya,aku emang udah biasa begini" balasku padanya, "kamu lagi baca novel apa?" tanyanya padaku,"aku lagi baca novel 'Teman Impian Ku' " jawabku, "boleh gak aku ikut baca,kayaknya novel itu menarik" tanyanya lagi,"boleh"jawabku,setelah itu kami membaca novel itu bersama-sama,bercanda bersama,dan tertawa bersama, jujur aku jarang sekali mengalami hal seperti ini, tak terasa bel masuk kelas pun berbunyi,kami segera kembali ke kelas bersama. Pelajaran pun berakhir dan sekarang sudah waktunya pulang, saat aku ingin pergi dari kelas ternyata Himeka menunggu didepan kelas dan mengajakku pulang bersama,"pulang bareng yuk Karin"ajak pada ku, aku hanya mengangguk menjawab ajakkannya,dijalan kami bercanda tawa bersama,dan sampai akhirnya kami tiba di depan rumahnya,saat didepan rumahnya ia berkata "kamu itu menyenangkan ya, aku pikir kamu itu pendiam banget, tapi ternyata pemikiran ku salah" ujarnya, "kamu juga menyenangkan"jawabku, setelah itu kami berpisah didepan rumahnya, sesampainya aku dirumah, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sakit dikepalaku dan suhu tubuhku menjadi panas, setelah itu aku tidak tau lagi apa yang terjadi, semuanya gelap. Ku coba untuk membuka mataku walau terasa berat,aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, untuk menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk, kini aku sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas, aku sangat mengenali tempat ini yang tidak lain adalah kamarku sendiri, "nona sudah sadar?" tanya seorang pelayan yang masuk kekamarku,"ya,memang apa yang terjadi tadi?" jawabku seraya bertanya apa yang terjadi tadi,"tadi nona pingsan didepan pintu, apa nona terlalu lelah disekolah?" jelasnya padaku seraya bertanya lagi padaku, "tidak,aku tidak apa-apa, tadi tiba-tiba saja kepala ku terasa sangat sakit ditambah lagi pusing,dan badan ku jadi panas seperti ini"jelasku, "apa sebaiknya kita pergi ke dokter, nona?" ajaknya padaku, "tidak aku tidak mau" tolakku, "tapi nona…",sebelum ia menghabiskan kata-katanya, aku langgsung memotong kata-katanya "sudah aku bilang, aku tidak mau! ,aku hanya demam biasa saja kok, sudah sana aku mau istirahat" ujarku, "baik nona" ujarnya.

Tidak terasa sudah satu bulan aku berteman dengan Himeka, dan sudah satu bulan juga aku sering sakit-sakitan, hari ini adalah hari minggu, aku diajak kedua orang tua ku untuk pergi ke rumah sakit, aku tidak bisa menolak karena aku juga ingin tahu sebenarnya aku sakit apa, sesampainya di rumah sakit, aku langsung masuk ke ruang periksa, setelah selesai kami menunggu hasilnya diruang tunggu,saat namaku dipanggil kami masuk keruangan dokter yang memeriksa ku tadi, betapa terkejutnya aku saat aku tahu penyakit apa yang selama ini aku derita, begitu pun dengan orang tua ku, kata dokter penyakit yang ku derita ini adalah penyakit langka, nama penyakit itu adalah kanker usus buntu, kanker usus buntu adalah kanker langka pada usus buntu, kanker ini bisa sulit dikenali karena tanda-tandanya juga terkait dengan penyakit lain yang lebih umum, beberapa gejalanya seperti, radang usus buntu,rasa kembung, dan perubahan fungsi usus normal, dan sekarang aku sudah berada distadium tiga, memang sih terkadang aku merasa kembung dan sakit dibagian ususku. Tidak terasa air mata ku mengalir dengan derasnya, begitu pun dengan ibu ku, saat mendengar pernyataan dokter tadi, ibu ku segera memelukku dengan erat seperti tidak ingin melepasku begitu pula dengan ku.

Tidak terasa sekarang sudah satu minggu setelah aku mengetahui penyakitku, dan orang tuaku sekarang menjadi lebih sering berada dirumah, untuk mengantarku kemoterapi, bukan hanya itu mereka juga menemaniku dirumah setelah kemoterapi dirumah sakit, dan hari ini Himeka datang kerumah ku untuk menjenguk seraya menemani ku, terkadang aku sangat bersyukur karena aku diberikan penyakit ini, karena pada saat aku terkena penyakit ini orang tua ku lebih sering bersamaku daripada dengan pekerjaan mereka.

Sekarang sudah satu bulan aku menderita penyakit ini, tapi aku tidak merasakan perubahan apapun pada diriku, hari ini aku pulang lebih dulu dari yang lainnya, karena hari ini aku harus pergi kedokter untuk berperiksa, setelah sampai dirumah sakit kami langsung pergi keruangan dokter yang biasa memeriksa ku, dan hasil bukannya membaik tapi sebaliknya, sekarang aku hampir berada di stadium empat, sekarang aku hanya bisa pasrah dan berdo'a dalam tangisku yang deras.

Hari demi hari penyakit ku bertambah parah, dan sekarang aku hanya terbaring lemah ditempat tidur disebuah ruangan rumah sakit tempat aku dirawat dan sekarang penyakitku sudah mencapai stadium akhir. Menurut dokter, aku tidak mungkin akan dapat disembuhkan dan jika akan sembuh kemungkinannya sangat sedikit. Hari ini ayah dan ibuku tidak bisa menemaniku dirumah sakit karena ada kesibukan yang mendadak dan tidak bisa ditunda dan yang ada hanya Himeka yang menemaniku disini, aku sangat bersyukur masih ada orang yang mau menemaniku walaupun aku sedang sakit, memang terkadang para pelayan dirumahku datang kesini untuk menjengukku tapi hanya sebentar saja, karena mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumah yang diperintahkan orang tua ku. Sekarang aku dan Himeka sedang berbincang-bincang, aku merasa Himeka sedang berusaha menghiburku, walau aku hanya mendengarkannya saja,tetapi aku tetap merasa terhibur, saat Himeka sedang menceritakan hal yang lucu pada ku, tiba-tiba semua itu terhenti oleh sebuah ketukan kecil dipintu kamarku dan masuklah seorang suster dengan membawa mapan kecil yang berisi makanan khas rumah sakit dan obat, "nona Karin, sekarang sudah waktunya makan dan minum obat" ujar suster tadi dengan kata-kata yang lembut, "baik" ujarku, dan suster itu pun kemudian pergi keluar setelah menaruh mapan kecil yang berisi makanan dan obat tadi, setelah itu Himeka langsung mengambilnya dan membantuku untuk memakan makananku dan meminum obat yang diberikan kepada ku tadi, dan setelah itu aku disuruh olehnya untuk istirahat, aku hanya menurut saja karena sebenarnya aku juga sudah lelah dan mengantuk.

Hari ini aku akan menjalani kemoterapi lagi, sebelum aku masuk ruang kemoterapi banyak sekali orang- orang yang datang menjengukku salah satunya teman- teman sekolahku dan para guru,aku sangat senang sampai aku meneteskan air mata karena bahagia, saat aku akan memasuki ruang kemoterapi, aku merasa suhu tubuhku menjadi panas, kepala ku sangat pusing,dan jantung ku berdetak sangat cepat, 'oh tuhan apakah hari ini akan menjadi hari terakhirku' pikirku, setelah itu aku memejamkan mataku untuk menahan rasa sakit yang ku rasakan, dan aku hanya bisa mendengar suara orang-orang yang panik dan cemas akan keadaanku, kemudian aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi lagi semuanya menghilang dari indera pendengaranku.

Aku mencoba membuka mataku walau itu sulit,dengan segenap tenaga, akhirnya aku bisa membuka mataku, aku menatap sekelilingku, aku hanya melihat lingkungan yang kosong dengan warna putih bersih dan bercahaya, aku sangat terkejut saat melihat sosok orang yang sudah sangat lama tidak aku temui kini berada disampingku tangannya dengan lembut membelai rambutku. "nenek!" ujarku, nenek hanya tersenyum dengan lembut, dan aku pun juga tersenyum padanya,dengan senyuman terbaikku yang ku berikan kepadanya, "aku sekarang berada dimana nek?" tanyaku, "kau tidak perlu tau Karin, ini rahasia" jawabnya sambil mengacak rambutku pelan, aku hanya tersenyum dengan perlakuannya padaku, aku sangat merindukan sosok nenek. Nenek sudah meninggal dan sekarang apakah aku sedang berada disurga? Entahlah apapun itu aku tidak tahu. Aku menatap lagi sekelilingku, aku melihat ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekati aku dan nenek. "Karin !" , seru orang yang berjalan mendekati aku dan nenek, suaranya terdengat sangat tidak asing ditelingaku, "kakek !"ujarku terkejut, aku sangat merindukan kakek, sosok seorang yang mengajarkan aku untuk bijaksana dan mandiri, kakek mendekatiku dan mengusap rambutku pelan dan lembut, kakek memberikan kasih sayang yang sangat lama tidak aku rasakan, "kenapa aku ada disini?" tanyaku, "maafkan kami Karin, kami tidak bisa menjawab karena ini rahasia" ujar kakek.

Sapasang orang paruh baya sedang menatap seseorang yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas kasur rumah sakit, tangan kirinya bertengger selang infus, alat untuk membantu bernafas terpasang di hidungnya, dan beberapa alat untuk mendeteksi detak jantung sekarang juga terpasang ditubuhnya, dan seseorang yang terbaring lemah itu adalah Karin,dan sekarang sudah satu minggu dia koma. "Karin" ujar seorang paruh baya itu sambil menahan tangis, yang tidak lain ia adalah ibunya Karin

"Karin apakah kamu ingin bersama kami terus?" tanya nenek kepadaku, sambil mencubit hidungku pelan, "aku ingin selalu bersama kalian" jawabku, "apa kau yakin Karin dan apa kau tidak akan menyesal?" tanya kakek dengan tegas, "ma-maksudnya?" tanya ku heran dicampur bingung dengan pernyataan kakek, "apa kau ingin bersama kami dan meninggalkan orang-orang yang kau sayangi dan menyayangimu" ujar nenek sambil tersenyum lembut, orang yang ku sayangi dan menyayangiku? Aku langsung teringat dengan Himeka dan kedua orang tuaku, aku tidak percaya aku melupakan mereka, aku bingung sekarang,apa yang harus aku lakukan?, aku memegang kepalaku yang pusing karena sedikit frustasi dengan apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang, nenek mengelus rambutku lembut dan berkata "kau harus memilih yang terbaik Karin", "pilihlah yang terbaik, kami tidak apa-apa disini" ujar kakek, aku mengangguk pelan dan mengert "aku memilih…"

"Dokter kondisi pasien Karin Hanazono menurun!" ujar seorang suster. Dokter yang sedang menjelaskan keadaan Karin kepada orang tuanya dan Himeka kini tengah berlari ke ruangan Karin, kini Himeka yang berada di samping orang tuanya Karin mulai melemas, sedangkan orang tuanya Karin hanya berpegangan tangan saling menguatkan satu sama lain "Tuhan tolong selamatkanlah Karin" ucap Himeka dengan lirih

"Kau yakin dengan keputusan mu Karin?" ujar nenek padaku dengan tatapan serius, aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum "aku yakin" jawabku dengan serius, aku sudah bertekad bulat dengan keputusan ku ini, aku yakin ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik Karin dan jaga juga yang lain" ujar nenek sambil memelukku, aku hanya mengangguk mengerti dan membalas pelukkan nenek, "nah, baiklah Karin ini adalah perpisahan, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, tapi entah kapan, jaga dirimu Karin" ujar kakek, aku pun melepaskan pelukan ku dari nenek, dan sekarang tempat yang ku pijak bergerak menjauhi tempat mereka, "kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti" ujar nenek dan kakek bersamaan.

**PIP!**-suara mesin detak jantung Karin berbunyi, Himeka yang mendengar alat itu berbunyi langsung terduduk lemas di lantai sedangkan ibunya menangis dengan derasnya dalam pelukkan ayahnya Karin 'i-ini tidak mungkin' jerit ibunya dalam hati, "sabarkan diri kalian"ujar ayahnya Karin sambil menahan tangis. Para suster kini mulai melepaskan beberapa alat yang membantu Karin bertahan hidup untuk seminggu ini, saat suster hendak melepas alat mesin detak jantung Karin, ia terperanjat kaget. **DUG,DUG,DUG!**-suara itu berbunyi dengan teratur, grafik berbentuk garis naik turun mulai berjalan, "pasang lagi semuanya!"perintah sang dokter, Himeka dan orang tuanya Karin yang mendengar pernyataan itu menghentikan tangis mereka, senyum lega kini telah terpasang di wajah mereka, Himeka segera mendekat kan dirinya dengan dinding kaca yang membatasinya dengan Karin.

Aku membuka mataku yang terasa sedikit berat, hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah langit-langit yang berwarna putih, aku berusaha untuk melihat sekitarnya, aku melihat ada dokter dan beberapa suster, dokter pun segera memeriksa keadaanku, "kau merasa baik, Karin?" tanya dokter padaku, aku hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya, "kalau begitu beristirahatlah" ujarnya sambil berjalan keluar diiringi oleh beberapa suster dibelakangnya, aku menatap sekitarku, aku melihat ada beberapa orang yang datang mendekatiku mereka adalah Himeka dan orang tua ku. "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar" ujar Himeka sambil tersenyum, "kau tau diantara kami semua Himeka lah yang paling khawatir dengan mu selain kami" ujar ibuku sambil memelukku,aku hanya tersenyum dan berkata "benarkah?" ucapku sambil melepaskan pelukan ibuku dan menatap Himeka, "ya, itu benar" ujar ayahku, kemdian aku tersenyum menatap Himeka begitupun dengan Himeka, "terimakasih banyak Himeka" ujarku sambil menangis bahagia.

Kini sudah satu bulan aku tidak dirawat dirumah sakit, aku hanya sering pergi berperiksa disetiap minggunya, membosankan juga berada dirumah sakit selama 3 bulan, dan sekarang penyakitku sudah turun ke stadium 1, aku menjalani kehidupan normalku kembali, aku bersekolah,bercanda tawa dengan Himeka,dan berkumpul dengan ayah dan ibuku,meski hanya satu kali seminggu. Aku sangat bahagia dengan kehidupan ku sekarang, aku memang telah mengambil keputusan yang tepat, aku sangat bersyukur karena aku masih diberikan kesempatan untuk merasakan semua ini, dan sekarang aku dan Himeka sedang pergi jalan-jalan, sangat lucu jika melihat wajah Himeka yang sedang marah-marah hanya karena berdebat dengan anak kecil, aku sangat bahagia memiliki teman seperti dirinya, 'terima kasih Himeka kau adalah "Teman Impianku" ' ucapku dalam hati.

Owari…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keep or Delete

**.**

**.**

Tinggal kan jejak minna-senpai neee "nyan" dengan cara review "nyan"

Karena review minna-senpai sangat berarti buat Erika-chan "nyan"

Arigatou bagi yang sudah baca "nyan" ^^.

Mohon bimbingannya "nyan" ^^


End file.
